


show me your teeth

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Lydia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, POV Erica Reyes, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, it only took two days for you to start a war with a clan of vampires <i>and</i> a bunch of fairies?" Erica laughs. "Please tell me your secret."<br/>Obligatory Werewolf Conference AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an au in which i guess various characters moved to/live in san francisco instead of beacon hills and also the hale pack is not directly in beacon hills??? i guess? just bear with me  
> i have plans to expand on this with more chapters so if you'd be interested in reading that, drop me a hint, maybe? c:

This is probably the best day of Erica's life. Okay, maybe not  _ the best _ , but it's pretty damn exciting. Every year, Laura and Derek go to the North American Assembly for Beings of Supernatural Origin, NAABSO for short (or as Cora calls it, Naps-O). And every year they leave the rest of the pack at home. Until now.

Laura had sat them all down and declared that they were finally ready to accompany her.

So now, they're all wedged into the car, Laura and Derek in the front, Cora and Erica in the middle row, and Boyd and Isaac in the back.

"Please try not to embarrass us," Derek says for the hundredth time. He's talking to all of them but his eyes stay on Erica and she gives him her sharpest smile.

"Then you shouldn't have brought us along."

Derek frowns and he's about to say something when Cora cuts him off.

"Jeez, bro, she's just kidding," Cora says, rolling her eyes at Derek.

Erica can see Laura looking at her in the rear view mirror and she gives her a little salute. Even though Derek is only the second in command, he's a real mother hen, always worrying, and this is no exception. But Laura said they were ready and if she didn't believe it they wouldn't be here right now.

NAASBO, as it turns out, is very different from what Erica expected. It's much less like an assembly (she was picturing something along the lines of a high school assembly) and much more like a huge high society gathering, lots of politics and lots of alcohol.

As soon as they enter the room a short redhead walks up to Laura, closely followed by a tall brunette.

"Hello, I'm Alpha Lydia Martin," the redhead introduces herself primly. "And you must be Laura Hale, the niece of the man who ripped open my side and turned me."

Derek freezes and goes white as a ghost. The silence is fraud for a moment before Laura takes Alpha Martin's hand.

"And this must be your second in command, Allison Argent," Laura says. "The niece of the woman who burned our family alive."

Alpha Martin's lips quirky and she gives half a shrug. "Allison's been disowned and she does not endorse Kate's methods."

"Neither do we our uncle's," Laura replies and Lydia nods.

"Good, then we can do business."

Laura wanders off with the two of them and Derek shoots the betas one last look before following along.

"Looks like it's just us now, no parental supervision," Erica says and Cora grins at her.

"I heard True Alpha McCall might be here, you wanna come check him out?"

"Hell, yeah," Erica laughs.

True Alpha McCall is much less (and simultaneously much more) intimidating than Erica expected. He's about their age, with a crooked jawline and a crooked grin, but there's power simmering tight under his skin and even Erica, a bitten werewolf and a beta, can feel it.

"Please, call me Scott," he says when they come up to him, a nervous smile on his face.

"Scott, I'm Cora Hale, this is Erica," Cora introduces them.

"Oh, Hale, you're right near us, aren't you?"

"That we are," Cora smiles. "Is this your first Naps-O? How do you like it?"

"It's..." Scott trails off, grimacing a little.

"It's a bit much," Erica says and Scott gives her a relieved smile.

"Exactly, it's just a little intimidating? I mean, one wrong step and," he mimes an explosion. "I've never seen so many werewolves in one space."

"It's our first time as well," Erica confides. "Usually Laura and Derek always went alone."

"Laura's our alpha," Cora throws in helpfully.

"Ah, okay," Scott nods. "So, um," he seems at a loss. "Did you ... want to talk about an alliance?"

"Oh no," Erica shakes her head quickly and Cora says, "You should only talk to Laura about that."

"Sorry," Scott winces. "See, here I go with my foot in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it," Erica grins. "We just came over to chat, no ulterior motive."

"I think you might be the first today. Except Lydia," he amends.

"Alpha Martin?" Erica can't help but asking.

"Yeah, her," Scott's smile turns fond. "She's the one who got me to come in the first place. She used to live in Beacon Hills, so we knew each other as children."

"Scott," a boy calls out suddenly, making his way through the crowd. "Finally. I couldn't find you all of a sudden."

"Hey, Liam," Scott greets him. "Guys, this is Liam, my beta. Liam, these are Erica and Cora."

"From the Hale pack," Cora adds, nodding hello.

"Right, um. Hi," Liam waves, then turns back to Scott. "Have you seen Stiles?"

"He's not with you?" Scott asks, a frown appearing on his face.

Liam shakes his head.

"We better go find him before he gets himself killed," Scott says. "Sorry," he says, turning to them with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," Erica says, giving him one last smile before he goes.

She loses Cora some time after that, talking to a pack from Mexico, and she hasn't seen Derek or Laura again, but what she has is caught a glimpse of familiar red hair.

Alpha Martin is sitting at the bar, nursing a drink, the kind they can actually get drunk on, and Erica really wants to go over to her, but she's aware of how frail their packs' relations are and she's not about to go and sabotage that by offending an alpha.

Never mind that Alpha Martin killed Peter, it's still kind of a big deal that he managed to go rogue and make his way all the way up to San Francisco and a lot of people would like to blame Laura for that.

Not Alpha Martin though from the looks of it.

Still, she's beautiful so Erica really can't be faulted for looking a little. Her hair falls down her back in waves, braided on one side, and her lips are full and red. She's wearing a crop top and a skirt, which exposes her midriff, and when she turns Erica can see the red angry scar that made her alpha.

"Well go on over there," Laura is at her side suddenly, nudging her.

"Thanks, boss," Erica grins and with Laura's blessing she makes her way to the bar where Lydia's sitting.

"Alpha Martin," she greets. "Is this seat taken?"

"Now it is. And please, call me Lydia. You're one of the Hale betas, right?"

"Yup, Erica Reyes," she says, reaching out to shake Lydia's hand. "I've heard a lot of stories about you today," she goes on.

"Only good things, I hope?" Lydia asks, one eyebrow raised.

"The best," Erica agrees with a wide smile, showing all her teeth.

Lydia smiles right back, a challenge. Erica likes her more and more by the second.

"So, are you gonna buy me a drink and tell me how much of those stories is true?"

Lydia's smile changes, becomes more lips and less teeth, as she says, "I thought you'd never come over here."

Erica loses track of time, captivated by Lydia's charm and the stories she tells.

"So, it only took two days for you to start a war with a clan of vampires  _ and  _ a bunch of fairies?" Erica laughs. "Please tell me your secret."

"Well, you see," Lydia smirks. I'm just that good. No really," she goes on after a moment, "the fairies were the ones who started it. You see, Danny, he's part fae, and so the fairies thought they had some kind of right to take him and I just plain made it clear that he belongs to my pack. And apparently they saw that as some kind of declaration."

"And the vampires?" Erica asks.

"Oh, the vampires were entirely her fault," a voice says behind them, and then Allison Argent is there, sliding her arm around Lydia in a proprietary gesture. Behind her is a group of people Erica assumes to be Lydia's pack.

Hey, babe."

"Hey, Ally," Lydia smiles, "meet Erica," she gestures between them.

"Hey," Erica gives a little wave, slightly awkward to have been caught hitting on Allison's girlfriend, though in her defense Lydia really hadn't acted like she was taken.

Allison surprises her with a knowing smile, eyes raking up and down Erica's body. Which is a smoking hot body, if she does say so herself.

"Oh, Erica," Lydia says, as if she's only just realized they're not alone, "meet the rest of my pack. That's Kira," awkward wave, "she's a kitsune, Tracy, she's half werewolf half kanima–" "Don't ask," Tracy grits out. "–Jackson, he's a werewolf but he used to be a kanima, Hayden, werewolf, and Danny, who I already told you about." Danny gives her a charming, dimpled smile, and if Erica didn't already have her eyes on a price she would so tap that.

"Everyone, this is Erica from the Hale pack. Now why don't you go have some fun and leave the three of us alone?" Lydia says with a pointed look and shoos them away.

Her betas leave readily, Danny throwing a wink at Erica before he goes.

"Um, sorry?" Erica asks, feeling lost. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," Lydia says. "Quite the opposite."

"Okay?" Erica's not any less lost. She raises her eyebrows in question.

"Lydia and I were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to our room," Allison says, which finally clears things up and-

"Oh," Erica manages and she has to admit it's not her most graceful moment. "You mean–"

"Yes," Lydia nods.

Erica looks between them, so different but so alike in their beauty. Allison is tall and toned, her dark hair reaching just above her shoulders, and there's a heated spark in her eyes.

"Alright," Erica says finally, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [twlesbians](http://twlesbians.tumblr.com/)


End file.
